


Colors

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (Fire Emblem Edition) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Robin is named Rioran, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Implied Chrom/Guire | Gaius, One-Shot, Plegia Raised!Robin, Plegian!Robin, Siblingship, Technically Speaking, The ship's kind of obvious once you get far enough in, There's also an extra AU version with Robin though, This Robin's Name is different, au's, family and fluff, it's more mentioned really, magic is amazing, omake's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Cross-Post from Fanfiction.net"Even if her life hadn't started out all rainbows and roses, she was still content -happy even- with her life as it was now."Warning: Fluff and Chaos Ahead.Fire Emblem: Kakusei/Awakening, Rioran/Plegian-Raised!Verse (One-Shot, Complete)





	Colors

**Colors**  
(Rated K+ for fluff and some chaos)

 

Had she not been Grima's chosen, she would, mostly likely, have inherited her mother's coloring. Or so she assumed, based upon the tint of her otherwise silvery white hair. Considering that Validar, her birth father, was extremely ashen skinned, she supposed she took more after her mother in general.

She had to wonder if it was simply a  _thing_. Especially when her little Morgan ended up looking far too much like herself despite being male. Well, either way, he'd probably end up being a heart-breaker. Pretty boys tended to be, after all, and he definitely looked far more effeminate than masculine -she doubted he would ever be able to maintain a substantially muscular form like his father. Even his elder sister's muscles tended to be more wiry than obvious. She wasn't sure if it was simply because she was from  _his_  line, or if it was due to her own bloodline. She definitely took far more after her father than herself.

Still, she supposed it was better than being entirely muscular. After all, very few women could really pull that buff, manlier look off.

And it wasn't like her red hair and personality didn't already give away who her father was.

Gangrel was a very hard person to ignore, really. Especially with his rather...loud...personality.

Honestly, Rioran wasn't quite sure just how she'd fallen in love with the 'tyrant king'. All she knew was that she had become fond, and then attached to him. And now? Well, she could honestly say that she loved the crazy man, quirks and all. (But then, she wasn't exactly normal either, especially considering that she'd been raised as the vessel of Grima. In fact, she was probably even more socially stunted than Gangrel had been before they'd…ended up together? How the hell had they ended up becoming friends in the first place, anyway?)

Still, if there was one thing that she knew for sure. It was that she loved him, and the joy he'd brought her. The family she'd been given (Validar really wasn't the best father around, to be honest. She was more the 'vessel' to him than a daughter), and the inexpressibly bright color he'd brought to her otherwise dull world.

Yes, she thought, watching her two children running around outside on the castle grounds.

Even if her life hadn't started out all rainbows and roses, she was still content -happy even- with her life as it was now.

She smiled, unsurprised as a pair of strong arms slipped around her waist, and a head rested on the shoulder beside hers.

"What'cha lookin' at…love?"

Her smile grew and she chuckled as she motioned towards the two children playing below them.

"Our children," she murmured, leaning her weight against his, resisting the urge to giggle as he nuzzled her neck with a sigh and a grin.

"Heh, looks like they're gettin' along well, eh?" He smirked, eyes softening with fondness as he watched his son shriek when his sister turned 'round to chase him with a 'roar'.

She hummed her agreement, content in the warmth and love radiating around her.

* * *

**OMAKE 1 (It's a little long, but here's Omake Number 1!)**

"B-but sis, I really don't think that's such a great idea…"

"Oh, hush Morgan! I know what I'm doing!" The redhead grinned, finding a suitably large enough stick to work as a staff, as she ignored her worrywart little brother. "I can take care of us just fine!"

"But…" Morgan barely got a word out before he was hushed.

"I said we're going an' that's final!" his sister declared, "Mom and Da' need some time without us, anyways. Especially you!" she told him, half leering at her momma's boy little brother.

Morgan shrunk, "I- But I-" he wilted under her leering. Though he looked up to both their parents, he definitely looked up to his mother most. Skilled in blade and magic, she was amazing! How could he not?

Between their mother and father, their mother was definitely the smarter and more skilled. Sure, their father had more power, but that had nothing on their mother's intellect.

"...Do you really think I cling to her too much…?" he asked meekly, a morose expression on his face.

His sister sighed, turning back around from her search to look at him. "...Kinda… Now c'mon, and stop being a little sissy, Mor! We're going on an adventure if it's the last thing we do!"

Morgan yelped and ducked as the stick was swung in his direction, "Ronnie!"

"Eheh...Whoops? Sorry, Mor," his sister grinned sheepishly, "Now c'mon! Let's go!"

"Wha- N-no! It's too dangerous! Especially when you can't even aim that stupid stick!" he exclaimed, too shaken to properly filter his thoughts as per usual.

Ronnie paused. "Oh? Ya sayin' I can't aim wi' this thing…?" she asked, eyes gleaming -and not in a good way.

Morgan gulped, "Yes… I mean no! I mean… W-wait… Ronnie…" he started, backing away, eyes widening as his sister advanced, "Rhona, c-c'mon….please don't do this- don't-!" he yelped again, ducking even as he tried to run away.

"AHHHHH!" he shrieked, running away. Biting down on the urge to yell for his mother (his sister was right that he tended to cling to her for almost everything, after all), Morgan shrieked and ran, ignoring the fact that he was screaming like a girl, as Rhona roared and ran after him, swinging that giant stick.

She was going to knock his head off!

Too busy running to think properly (the child was far too panic prone when pressured), Morgan didn't realize when his sister had manipulated him into running into the very forest he'd been trying to keep him away from.

"AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP! SHE'LL GONNA KILL ME!" he screamed. Flailing as if it would in any way be able to keep her away.

Eyes bright and grinning madly, Ronnie chased after her brother, looking far too much like her father at the moment as she tried to stifle the predatory pride she felt as her little brother started screaming and flailing.

Success!

After all, just because she was less strategy inclined didn't mean she wasn't smart! She was just a different kinda smart was all!

She had a predator's instincts, after all!

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

She watched her two youngest at play, laughing and giggling as they ran around the castle courtyard.

A pair of wirey, muscled arms slipped around her waist. "Hm, what'cha lookin' at, love?" the familiar, gruff voice asked.

Robin grinned, turning to kiss her lover's cheek. "Hello, Sully. Done with Kjelle?" she mused, relaxing in the taller woman's embrace.

"M'hm, so what exactly  _are_  ya lookin' at, love?" the red-headed knight asked, peeking curiously past her shoulder to find the source of her lover's amusement.

"Oh, just our youngest two," Robin smiled, leaning a little more into the embrace. Finding that old spell that would allow for two women to get pregnant had possibly been the best investment of her life. Especially when Chrom himself showed an interest in a similar spell.

But really, the Prince and the Thief… Who knew? She mused, tuning back into what her beloved wife was saying.

"Ah, those two brats, huh? Well, looks like they're havin' fun, I guess," the other woman grunted, expression still visibly softening despite her rough words. She was a real softie underneath all that muscle, after all.

And it was just one other thing she loved about the red-headed charger.

The two watched as their eldest daughter appeared and was practically tackled by the two youngest.

Robin chuckled. Oh yes, finding and touching up that spell had probably been the best idea she'd even had.

Joining Chrom's Shepherds notwithstanding.

* * *

**OMAKE 3 (A more normal ending, follows Omake 1)**

Gangrel grinned, chuckling as he watched his kids run out of sight before nuzzling his wife again, a slight rumble issuing from his throat.

"So," he started rather nonchalantly (or so he thought, his wife just raised a brow as she turned a bit to watch him), a sly grin sliding onto his face once the shrieking children were no longer in view. "Now that the kids are gone…

"What say we have a little fun of our own, mm~~?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. GangrelxRobin. It's a thing, and it's actually pretty cute?? Their support was just so... I had to do it. But GangrelxRobin in game is a bit too late, since Robin would likely be attached by then, so AU it was.
> 
> And yes, Fem!Robin x Sully. It's a thing. Ish. That omake's set in pseudo-canon!verse.
> 
> I've had this sitting in my docs for a while now. This is a stand-alone one shot, that may get more posted for it. And it's not the only one, but it's definitely my favorite so far. I won't spoil things for you (since I might actually add more to this 'verse), but suffice to say this is an AU to the actual game, though still set in the FE World. 
> 
> I've gotten quite far in the planning stages, honestly.
> 
> Other than that, I've given this Robin a different name to help differentiate from any future/alternates. (I have too many to call them all Robin, not to mention that I tend to spend too much time researching names and such especially for my characters...I swear I put more research into writing fanfiction than I do for my actual schoolwork...)


End file.
